Exemplary embodiments relate to a voltage regulator used in an integrated circuit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a low drop-out regulator.
Low drop-out regulators are devices which provide a stable voltage. A low drop-out regulator may be a linear regulator which provides a lower output voltage than an input voltage.
Although the low drop-out regulator has power losses because of an output voltage which is lower than an input voltage, the low drop-out regulator may provide a stable output voltage. The low drop-out regulator may also have superior line and load regulation characteristics. Thus, the low drop-out regulator may be used in various fields, such as power management IC.